


i miss you / sunnew

by tosunnew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Breakup, Cute?, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm bored, M/M, One Shot, Reconciliation, first work please cooperate, idk - Freeform, inspired by that one clean bandit song, sunnew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosunnew/pseuds/tosunnew
Summary: chanhee misses sunwoo, sunwoo misses chanhee, they talk.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 64





	i miss you / sunnew

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first, that's my first work in english so bare with me my english is far from perfect, if you understand brazilian portuguese i'll be posting this in pt on wattpad so you can see it there. i just want more sunnew fics ok so that's my contribution.

chanhee and sunwoo dated for 5 years. they met in high school and took 2 years to finally confess to each other. they were just like any other high school couple but with different dynamics, they liked it that way, the bickering was their thing, the way they showed their love, the thing that made them fall for each other, but they were the only ones that saw it that way. 

chanhee's family was not so found of the boy's boyfriend, they insisted that sunwoo didn't love chanhee back but that never interfered in their relationship, chanhee knew it better than anyone else how much sunwoo loved him, at least for a while. 

they broke up last month because of chanhee's family, he listened to his family for the first time and that time they told him that sunwoo was cheating on him, his own parents told him that. of course he asked how they found out about this but his parents said that he didn't need to know. chanhee broke up with sunwoo without letting him explain himself. his parents told him that they have lied one week after that, seeing how bad chanhee was, he left his parents house to live with his friend, changmin. 

chanhee didn't have the courage to speak to sunwoo again, not until the day he saw sunwoo posted a picture with a boy he didn't know. chanhee was jealous, but he didn't have the right to be. that night, he cried in changmin's lap for hours and his friend told him that he should talk to sunwoo and figure things out. it was hard, but he did it, he asked sunwoo to come to changmin's apartment so they could talk. 

"sun..." sunwoo was at his door, staring at him with a confused look on his face "i'm so sorry" 

sunwoo took 1 second to rush and hug chanhee in the tightest way possible, he didn't need to hear chanhee apologising, he knew exactly what happened and he never blamed chanhee.

"i missed you so much" he said still pressing his body against chanhee's, the latter was already crying "please don't cry, i don't want to see you cry" 

"sunwoo i'm so so so sorry i didn't let you explain, i had to trust you" 

"chanhee please don't blame yourself, you trusted your parents, i can't blame you because of that"

they stayed at the door for a while until chanhee gently removed himself of sunwoo's arms to stare at him 

"please come back to me" chanhee asked and removed his hands of sunwoo's waist to clean a drop of tear that was falling down his face.

"i'm right here" he smiled and leaned down to conect their lips.

they only spent one month apart but it felt like years, it was unrealistic how they missed each other, the feeling of finally being together again was indescribable, they felt relieved, they didn't want that moment to end, they didn't want to be apart anymore.

"FINALLY" changmin shouted when he came out of his room "now you go to his apartment, you can't be here anymore chanhee for god's sake, i need my time alone" 

the three of them laughed, chanhee quickly went to changmin's room to get his stuff and left with sunwoo. they intertwined their hands and walked to sunwoo's apartment feeling the best they ever felt. 

"so someone got jealous" sunwoo didn't lost time to make fun of chanhee.

"i didn't" 

"it's cute, i'm not making fun of you" 

"it's not cute i shouldn't feel jealous, that's the first sign of a toxic relationship!"

"you spend too much time on internet, love" sunwoo laughed at his boyfriend and teased him a little more.

"don't call me love" 

"i know you like it" he said opening the door of his apartment "everything is the same, your drawer is empty" 

"sunwoo... you know i left my parents house right? maybe i will need to stay here a little more until i can find a place for me" 

"and who said you're ever leaving?" he played with the keys on his hands "you don't have to leave you know... you can just stay here with me" 

so that is? they're living together now? that was chanhee tought, it was not like he never thought about this, he stayed at sunwoo's place a lot in the past, but he didn't think that they would actually live together this soon, it was not a complaint, of course not, he was just taken aback.

"you sure?" 

"of course i'm sure, but that's up to you, if you don't want to, it's fine, you can stay here until you find a place to live" sunwoo said with a pout "but i really really really want you to stay here" 

"i'll have to think about it" chanhee joked, he decided to stay but there's no fun of telling sunwoo this. 

"choi chanhee!" chanhee laughed hearing his boyfriend calling him when he went to their bedroom to put his backpack there "i'm mad now, i don't want you to live with me anymore" sunwoo sulked.

"you know i was joking" chanhee walked to his boyfriend and hugged his waist "i'm going to stay, now you're stuck with me forever" 

"i wouldn't like it to be any other way" sunwoo smiled hugging chanhee back and pushing him until they're laying in the bed. chanhee resting his head over sunwoo's chest and caressing his hair "chanhee" he called.

"hm?" 

"i love you" 

"and i love you" chanhee replied with a smile "forever".


End file.
